Martin Murphy
Martin Murphy is Milo and Sara's father and Brigette's husband. Like his son, he is the descendant of the namesake of Murphy's Law, and victim to the same principle of perpetual misfortune. He is voiced by Diedrich Bader. Personality Martin is often very calm, his personality seems to be much like Milo's. He is positive and ready for everything, after all, he works as a city-safety inspector. Physical Appearance Martin has a narrow face with a sharp chin and a pointed nose. His hair is brown, and in typical Murphy-male style it sticks up at the front. He has a slender build. Martin wears a very light green dress-shirt with short sleeves and a red striped tie. He wears light colored dress pants with a darker belt and brown sneakers. While at work, Martin wears a yellow hard hat. History He crashed his bicycle into his car as asked his son to get his crutches ("Sunny Side Up"). he is seen in Sara's flashback of her birthday where a train came through their backyard ("The Doctor Zone Files"). he suggests having Milo's Birthday party at the local go-kart track and helps set up the event ("Party of Peril"). In ''Worked Day'', his son and his classmates visit him at work and are present when the water plant floods. In ''The Wilder West'', he and his wife go to an outlet mall, so they only have to pay half price if anything breaks, while his children and his son's friends go to the Nowhere Desert Dude Ranch. In ''Family Vacation'', he and his family go on a road trip where Milo gets separated from his family and they work frantically to get him back. In ''Athledecamathalon'' he and his wife drop of Milo's lunch and body armor and look for his soccer trophy to no success. In ''Time Out'' he and Milo go fishing on his boat with Zack and his dad. In ''Backward to School Night'' he, Mr. Chase, and Eileen Underwood attend the Jefferson County Middle School parent-teacher conference. During the conference, he, the other parents, and Ms. Murawski are turned into toddlers. Their children chase them around the school until they are turned back into adults. He and the other parents watch their children sleep as they think of their growth but still think of them as babies. In ''Love Toboggan'', he takes his son and his son's friends skiing and he sprained his ankle in a fall. In ''Fungus Among Us'', he is seen among the pistachions prisoners at Lard World. He comforts his daughter along with his wife when she is captured. In [[Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!|''Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!]], he decommissions a truck which his son turns into a haunted house. It moves when he opens the garage door. In [[A Christmas Peril|''A Christmas Peril]], he and his wife go to the mall for last minute Christmas shopping. A blizzard hits and they are told to stay inside. Their children come in with the extended Murphy family, much to their delight. They have dinner at a Chinese restaurant at the mall along with the Underwoods, the Chases, Mort and Amanda. Category:Milo Murphy's Law characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:40 year olds Category:Principals Category:American Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Brown hair Category:Adults Category:Singing Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Spouses Category:Parents